


Any regrets?

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: A question that he'd been asked many times before. Did he regret loving an alien? Waiting up for Scott, he finally gives the question some serious thought.





	Any regrets?

Did he regret it? That question had been posed to him by one of the young recruits as he watched Scott leave headquarters to go visit the Moshae. Like all the times before when in public, they had shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways. Scott still wasn’t ready to be as affectionate as an Angara in public so that was as far as they ever went. It was enough for Jaal. He never gave a thought to wanting more. Until that recruit.

He had no time to consider it then. Too consumed with duties to accomplish before the Tempest left that evening. But now, with most of the ship asleep and on their way to Elaaden, he thought about it as he sat in bed, looking out the window. Did he regret it? Regret falling for a different species? Falling for the human Scott Ryder?

In public, humans were so... reserved. Emotions and affection were pushed down in order to accomplish their goals. More so from the humans who served in the alliance, as his taoshay had. Emotions were a thing that got in the way of decisions. Humans had a saying: Your heart must never rule your head. The opposite was true for Angara. Emotions and relationships were the guiding force in every decision. And being free with your emotions was considered a vital part of being an Angara. To not fully share how you felt was considered rude. It was almost taboo.

Angaran couples were always touching in some way. Their joy in each other made others joyful. It showed the galaxy that, try as they might, the Kett couldn’t destroy the Angara. They would continue to live their lives. Just as they always had. Couples who didn’t show affection in public... Well, that was unheard of. If there was no public affection, something must be seriously wrong in the relationship.  
The young recruit wasn’t the first to question his relationship with the human pathfinder. Many had asked him if everything was alright when Scott didn’t nuzzle into him when they were together in public. The only one who had no doubts was his true mother. She had welcomed Scott with open arms. Continued to do so to this day. To Sahuna, Scott was a member of the family and that was that. She loved Scott and was glad he had found happiness with someone, Angara or not. 

He turned his head as the door opened and Scott stepped into the room.  
“Jaal, what are you still doing up?” He crossed to the bed and sat down, bending over to remove his shoes. “Thought you’d be asleep by now.”  
“Without you”, he asked, running a gentle hand down his back.  
“Told you to.’ Scott stretched his arms above his head. “Knew that meeting was going to go late.”  
Scott pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. He took advantage of Scott having his back to him by shifting closer and starting to massage his lower back, smiling at the sigh from his taoshay.  
“So, how did it go?”  
“Hmmm? Oh, Tann was his usual long winded self. Saying four words when one would do. Thought Salerians were supposed to do everything faster than the other species.”  
“I wouldn’t know.”

He moved his hands up Scott’s back and started working on his shoulders.  
“Guess you wouldn’t. Don’t stop. That feels amazing.”  
“Your muscles feel so tight tonight.”  
“Standing in meetings all day will do that. Little to the left. Oh, hmmm. Jaal, you’re a wonder.”  
He moved up to Scott’s neck, a prickle of anger went through him as his hand went over the mark left by the Archon. One day, he would make that monster pay for that.  
“SAM”, Scott sighed. “Could you...”  
“Door locked and privacy mode engaged. Good night, Pathfinder.”  
“Night, SAM.” 

Scott scooted back until he could lean against him.   
“Jaal.”  
“Yes, dearest?”  
“I missed you.”  
His heart soared at Scott’s words.  
“When?”  
“All day. Whenever you weren’t beside me.”  
“I’m here now.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
Scott turned and threw his arms around him, burying his head in his neck.  
“Yes, you... Smell amazing. Different.”  
“Picked up a new lotion at the marketplace. I take it you like it”, he laughed as Scott nuzzled closer. His breathe caught in his throat as Scott nibbled him. “Scott”, he sighed.  
“Need you. Want you. Please, Jaal.”

They came together. Every noise from Scott only increasing his own pleasure. After, he held Scott close over top of him.  
“Oh, Scott”, he murmured. “That was...”  
“Perfect”, Scott sighed, running a hand over his crest. “Just like it always is. I longed for this all day.”  
“Which part?”  
“Right now. Just us. Alone. This is my favourite part of the day.”  
“Mine too.” He kissed Scott’s forehead. “Mine too.”  
“Is it enough for you?”  
“Is what enough”, he asked, pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

“Us. I mean I try but... I don’t think I’ll ever... Especially in public... Angara are so ...”  
“Scott, you are perfect to me just as you are. I never want you to be anything but yourself. I never want anyone but you.”  
“Yeah?”  
The gleam in his eyes, the half smile on his lips made Jaal wish he wasn’t so tired. He placed a kiss on his taoshay’s beautiful lips.  
“Yes. I love you. I love you just as you are.”  
“Oh, Jaal”, Scott sighed, laying his head down on his chest and closing his eyes.

He listened as Scott’s breathing slowed before closing his eyes himself. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew the answer to that young recruit’s question. To everyone’s question. He had and would never have any regrets loving an alien. Loving Scott.


End file.
